Homework
by Serenity200571
Summary: Emmy needed a reason to show her teachers, what better way the turning in bad homework.


**A/N wish I owned them but I don't. Emmy I do own. hope you like this x**

Another shitty paper handed in, Mark threw the paper on the desk he was disgusted with the homework Emmy had done, what the hell was wrong with that girl, she was brainy in class, gave all the correct answers, did well in the other classes. But for some reason both his homework papers and Mr Jacob's, were below grade. Scratching his head he looked out of the window, catching her walking across the campus, he needed to find out what was going on they both did.

Emmy smiled to herself, she hoped this week the work she had put in would get the results she wanted. Mr Calaway and Mr Jacob's both punishing her, she had thought about this long and hard over the years, since she had been studying at University. She could do those papers with her eyes closed, too bloody easy, yet she knew if she handed them in correctly she wouldn't get the attention she craved. At almost 22, she was easy on the eye, hair the colour of dark chocolate flowed down her back touching her waist. Her petite figure was enclosed in leather pants, which showed off her pert ass well, her black vest top was tight showing how large her breasts were, she covered it with a pearl coloured cardigan , and her Ugg boots completed the look.

A lot of her male friends had asked her out, she knew they wanted to be her first, but she was saving that for two special people in her life, her two teachers. Yes most pupils had a fascination about their professors, dreamt about them. Emmy's were x-rated, especially the dreams with both men fucking her at the same time, or the toys they would use on her. Emmy wasn't your everyday 22 year old she worked in the club both men went to. She had seen them in action, so to speak, as powerful master's dominating the men or women they had chosen for the night. Both men were tall, well built, Mr Calaway was almost 7ft,and too good looking to be a damn teacher, with his emerald eyes, long auburn hair, tied back, and goatee. Half the time he dressed as a biker, she wouldn't mind riding him sometime, and those tattoos made her mouth water. As for Mr Jacobs, he was shaven well groomed, bald head, beautiful eyes, and wow that smile of his, she didn't know what it was about them but hell she had decided her first time was going to be between them, pity the didn't know yet. Both were much older than her, so she knew they would be experienced in everyway. They made her hot and aching when she watched them at the club, what they did to those to make them submit, that was what she needed them to do to her.

"Glenn, yo, Glenn hold up" his good friend stopped turning to see Mark

"Hi mate what's up"

" have you seen these papers that Emmy has been turning in they are shit This is the third week that little girl has turned in crap homework."

"Yeh noticed that too was thinking of pulling her up after class, wanna do it now together see what's bothering Emmy" agreeing to sort this out, as soon as possible. Mark sent one of the younger kids to locate her.

"Emmy, Emmy, Mr Calaway has asked me to get you, wants to see you after class" At last she was getting the attention she craved. Nipping to the toilet quick she checked she looked good, yep, she was hot today, taking her cardigan off, she slipped it in her bag, applying her lip gloss and the perfume she just knew would do it, she headed to Mr Calaway's classroom, her stomach was churning. Would it finally happen, had she pushed enough to get the attention. Pausing outside the room, she took a deep breath, flicking her long hair back she walked in. Fuck me, there was Mr Jacobs's too, oh god this was one of her wet dreams come true. Smiling she leaned back against the door, Mr Jacobs was sat on the edge of the desk in his black jeans, and white T-Shirt, whilst Mr Calaway was sat on the other in his black jeans, black t-shirt, both had bikers boots on, she almost came right there, she could feel her pussy throbbing.

"You wanted me?" Could she have phrased it any better, it would be fantastic if they said yes on the desk legs apart, so we can fuck you, but no chance of that. Seeing the homework papers in Mr Calaway's hand she waited to see what would happen all the time thinking please jump me, take me against the wall on the desk I don't care just fucking take me.

"Emmy the homework you seem to be handing in to both myself and Glenn, I mean Mr Jacobs is not of your standard, could you please explain why?" Mark took in her stance, arms folded with that don't give a shit attitude she had come to use on them both lately. Neither knew what was wrong with her, and they certainly didn't like it.

"I dunno Mr Calaway maybe I ain't getting the attention I crave at home, you know how it is no one bothers with you, cares about your needs" Slipping away from the door she walked to them, her hips swaying, could she pull this off.

"So Emmy you are upset about the attention you aren't getting at home"

"Yes Mr Jacobs, I can't stand it, I mean I hear what goes on next door each night and well my body aches to have the same done to it" Glenn was beginning to see where this may be going, and seeing the smirk on Mark's face he knew exactly where it was going.

"So Emmy darlin, the reason behind this attention seeking, and it is attention seeking darlin, is your way of saying you want us both to fuck you" Now Emmy couldn't have put it better herself, smiling she walked in between Mark's legs allowing him to pull her tight to his body

" Fuck yes"

"Baby why the hell didn't you tell us, God Emmy you've been living with us for the last year, for gods sake sweetheart we have been your friends, and almost lovers for the last six months, why didn't you just walk into the bedroom and demand it" Glenn remarked not believing she hadn't come to them. Emmy looked up into her one of her boyfriends eyes just as Glenn lowed his head and kissed her. She loved how they kissed each different, yet each just as passionate and raw.

"It's not just about that though is it darlin. You want to be punished, you want what we give the people in the club, don't ya darlin, to be made to submit." Mark could read his little girl like a book, why the hell had it taken him so damn long to sort this out.

"Well I wasn't going to ask, I needed a reason" Mark got up pulling her into his arms tighter, as his mouth crushed hers, his tongue demanding entry.

"Tonight darlin, we will take you to be punished, you will bow down to us, beg us for more, you will be hurt and when you are you will thank us. Tonight darlin will not only be the taking of your virginity, which is a wonderful gift to us, but also the first lessons in teaching you to submit" How she loved these two men, both so different, yet both the same, Taker and Kane, were their master roles and she knew they would dominate her tonight.

"Do you know how long we have waited for this baby, how much we love you" taking both their faces in her hands she kissed each one on the lips

"As much as I love you" Watching her walk out of the classroom, both men knew that tonight she would be screaming their names, yet before that they had to walk around with the bloody hard ons she gave them each and every time they saw their partner.


End file.
